The present invention is related to a food product peel catching device. In the prior art, it is known to provide a food peeling device with means for catching peels created thereby. However, to the knowledge of applicant, the prior art does not teach the concept of a peel catching device including a foldable chamber defined by a mesh net with such device also included with the provision of a cutting board.
The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,755 to Twyman discloses a potato peeler having a chamber incorporated therewith designed to store the peels which are formed during the peeling of a potato.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,574 to Hsien-sen discloses a peeling device having a chamber designed to store peels which are created thereby.
Neither of the above discussed United States patents teaches the concept of a device designed to easily store peels created by a separate peeling device.